Sir Levy McGarden
by angelyfish
Summary: Levy was one for books especially those that tell of knights, princesses, and dragons. Though this time around she isn't a damsel in distress. She's off to become a knight in hopes of having similar adventures told in her favorite stories. But if she does achieve the rank will it be what she expected? Gajevy Medieval/Knight AU


It was a seemingly normal spring day. The morning air was cool and the bustling of the living had yet to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. But, with the reputation this particular town had, the end of such a morning would come sooner than later. That was Magnolia for you, a well known place for being a merchant's paradise. With clear, sunny skies and flanked by the endless blue sea, adorned with pristine buildings-rent not being too bad, anyone could call it paradise.

Indeed, it was a sound morning, few would take advantage of the state and leave the comfort of their homes. Luckily, Levy McGarden was that few. Although she was at the ripe age of eleven, she left what she considered home, dresses in a sleeveless tangerine colored dress, with a large book in arms.

It always appeared as her accessories only consisted of a book. Seemed as though she never left home without one. Her ability to read and write notably exceeded those that were ten years older than her. One could say she was a genius when it came to books. However, not everyone appreciated her natural talent, they found it...inappropriate. Girls weren't supposed to be "wasting" their times with books and intellectual studies, they're women-do the chores, man the house, bear children for the men, and yada yada like that. But she found the concept as too restricting and honestly immature. She wasn't going to voice her opinion to the whole public, as much as she wanted to, she feared the idea of placing a stigma upon her name. So, she went for the passive aggressive, innocent child act. Just reading in ignorant bliss. She didn't mind, she could read her days away until collapsing from death. Frankly, that outcome didn't seem unlikely. Seeing as her time was always preoccupied by books, keeping her cooped up in her room for hours without any sign of realizing She couldn't help herself, she just loved to read, what to find in each book, the stories that were folded between it's pages.

So off she went, towards her designated reading zone: at the beach under the giant shade of the swaying palm leaves. The ocean's waves played her songs, the cool breeze gave her comfort, and her now open book-settled on her lap-was her gateway to another realm. True to Magnolia's reputation, it had awoken once more and the people had begun to do their own tasks for another typical day. But, Levy wouldn't be there to join them. She was already gone, in her own wonderland. A wonderland in which she galloped through open fields, ventured through uncharted waters, trudged through scorching deserts, climbed the tallest moment where she bested the dragon that kidnapped the kingdom's princess. Just when she thought the adventure was over, it was soon discovered that the princess was friends with the dragon. To undo her misguided actions she left once again to find a revival spell. But she was pulled from wonderland when she heard clacking of sticks and laughter of more children on the beach.

She wasn't angry at them- no, she was intrigued by their antics. So intrigued she had to bookmark the page and set the book down then waded towards them. Coming closer she recognized the children as familiar acquaintances of hers; Jet and Droy who were the ones making the racket with old sticks, Max who was jeering along with the antics, and Vijeeter who was dancing around the commotion.

From afar, Levy was only able to hear the laughter and some sort of muffled conversation. What really reeled her to approach the group was the mere mention of "-becoming a knight" and "-leave to Crocus."

 _Ah what I would give to become a knight *sigh* it would be like coming out of a fairy tale!_

"Ah, Levy!" a voice spoke directly, "didn't see ya there." It was Jet's.

"Eh?" she responded confused after being pulled from her imagination once more, " oh-I mean good morning!" she smiled.

"Morning?" Max questioned, quirking an eyebrow along with it, "you know it's past noon… right?"

 _Noon?_ Yes, it had slipped the young girl's mind to how long she was whisked away by her stories again. It was only then when she did notice that the light was higher up heading along it's westward. She laughed nervously in response which lead to the group of boys shaking their heads in amusement.

"That's Levy for ya." Droy and Jet mumbled. They glanced at each other and then exploded into a fit of laughter, even keeling over. That lead to Vijeeter to laugh followed by Max-he fell on his bum though. Although the teasing statement was directed towards her, she couldn't help but laugh in agreement. _They're not wrong about that._ Her faced flushed from a tang of slight embarrassment.

In between their laughter, Levy was able to mustered in some breaths to ask, "S-so? Wh-at were yo-you- guys talking about?" calming down at the end while wiping away some loose tears. The blush, having ran it's course slowly disappeared from her ivory cheeks.

The boys' previous laughter had slowly stopped only for them to catch their breaths too.

Straightening his back, Droy was the first to speak, "weeeellll~ ya know the rules to becoming a knight right…?"

"Yeah, they changed it so anyone can try out to become one."

"Uh-huh" Jet butted in this time.

"So what's the commotion, I've heard that's been enacted since -say- about thirty moons ago." she pouted a slightly, more than a little disappointed by the not-so-impressive news. But it disappeared instantly when she realized what they were trying to say, "you're leaving," it was spoken quietly though audible enough to hear, "and going to the capital to become a knight!" she practically squeaked in excitement.

Droy lightly punched Jet's arm, "Yep, me and him. We're gonna train 'till we're old enough to go."

"Its 'him and I' but that's besides the point. What about you, Max and Vijeeter?"

"Nah, that whole idea is way too much work. I like home, nothin' wrong with it and there's a bunch of work here and a lot people I haven't met yet." looking at the town thoughtfully.

"And I'll probably join a traveling troop. I'm not cut out for the jobs in town. 'Sides, I think I'd make it as a dancer."

"Wow, that's amazing you guys. But being a knight-wow…"

"I know right!" Jet swung the stick that was still in hand around pretending it was a broadsword, "they'll call me Sir Jet of Magnolia."

Droy joined in and crossed "swords" with him, "they'll call me Daring Sir Droy of Magnolia and I'll be better than this lug."

"Like that will happen. I'll be the fastest knight so then no one would know what hit 'em"

"Psh, you may be fast but with that loud mouth of yours anyone can hear you a mile away before you even get to them." sticking his tongue out at him.

"That's it!" Jet ran at him at full speed waving the stick around frantically, that surprised Droy who almost tripped in the sand in an attempt to run.

The three others watched from the sidelines, "Ah geez" Max muttered.

 _Idiots… they'd be killed acting like that on the field._

Looked down she saw a half buried stick with one side sticking out sideways. She bent down to pick it up. The very idea was electrifying to her, to leave and try out. Then she could…

"Me too…" she muttered.

"Huh?" Max looked down at her, "did you say something"

Suddenly sprouting back up she yelled at the top of her small lungs, "I'll become a knight too!" she held the stick skyward with her left hand at her hip, "I'll battle bandits, cross the world, save the kingdom." the stick came down to be swung left and right, "and no one would forget the name: the marvelous, the dashing, the lovely Sir Levy McGarden!" ending with a vertical slice.

All that yelling was a declaration from deep within her heart-but it did knock the wind right out of her. She was determine, to become a knight just like in her books, and for once she was proud to have said such genuine words. Unfortunately, when she turned to see the others in hopes of seeing smiling faces and maybe some laughter, what she found was only discouragement.

They looked at her with the familiar eyes of contempt.

What she feared most was reflected off them and it suffocated her to the point where she could feel herself shrink. It was nerve wrenching to think that the events that had momentarily transpired could "finish" her life. The town could shun her, force her to leave town, her home; as much as she wanted to go off into the world, she'd at least appreciate it if she could come back to the place she grew up in. Still, it stung that was the reality of things when she spoke out of line. But it jabbed, her opinions being thought badly made her feel really insignificant. _It wasn't that bad was it...?_ Levy was too frightening to ask. With the little courage she had within herself she eventually inquired a soft, "what?" before shuffling her feet uncomfortably. Seemingly the ground was more interesting to her.

The long pause that followed was torture and soon was broke through when Jet found the words to speak.

"It's- uh..." he couldn't quite piece a valid sentence together that wasn't so blunt. He turned to the others but they weren't being much help to him. He could only sighed and muttered a sarcastic thanks then continued, "Levy- um- _we_ think that maybe being a knight isn't such a-um-uh- a g-great idea.

Her feared had soon transformed into anger once that assertion was made claim, "And what's that supposed to mean," at this point not caring if what she said got her trouble- though her mind wasn't really in the clear with all the pent up rage, "I know perfectly well that you guys are still going to the Crocus."

"Yeah- but we-"

"Is it because I'm a girl, is that it!?" the volume of her voice now climaxing into a yell.

"Wha? N-no that's not. It's just..."

"What! Spit it already!"

Again, another pause though Levy was opening her mouth to speak-or in this case yell- he beat her to the punch.

"It's because you're you!"

That shut her up completely. Her eyes were slightly larger from surprise and her lips were parted at the point where she was going to speak. She just stood there, unable to respond to the statement.

Max coughed, "um-we better go. It's getting late doncha think. Come on Vijeeter..."

"Yeah," Jet turned to the two who were already exiting sandy grounds then turned back to Levy who hasn't moved an inch, "huh- we'll see you around Levy." still no response. That didn't stop him from grabbing Droy.

"Nice going" Droy mumbled while trying to get out of the latching grip.

"Well you guys weren't any help." Jet whispered back, more than thankful to get away from the awkward atmosphere.

Now, Levy was alone again like that morning but this time everything seemed less comforting.

"Guess I should go too..." tossing the stick away. She made her way to the palm tree which she was sitting under earlier. The book had stayed put albeit some sand dusted the cover.

 _Probably was a bad idea to leave my book on the ground._

Holding it a little ways away she shook what remaining sand particles off of it. Then tucking the large tome in between her folded arms, she went home.

* * *

Her "home" wasn't the typical home, though it had beds and such. She lived in Magnolia's most popular tavern for the time being, Fairy Tail's the name. The ale here was supposedly really sweet based on what she heard from many of the wandering customers. Fortunately, that wasn't the only thing that shot out of their mouths. Majority of the costumers traveled or came from far and wide, true, being a merchant town and all. Each person held a story to be told which on most nights Levy would be listening intently to. But this wasn't one of those spectacular nights.

The day had already given her an adventure, one she wasn't too proud of. Levy's head was playing on a constant loop with the words of Jet: "'It's because you're you!'"

At the moment she was in the middle of eating supper at the bar area. Though she didn't feel like eating due to the conflict in her head, her body was saying otherwise. Apparently, her stomach has been having a growling fit. Her "elder sisters", Erza and Mira had been pestering her to eat for the past hour. But even if she wanted to it always ended up with her set the food down even though it hovered close to her lips.

"You know if you keeping doing that." Levy jumped a little from her seat. She turned her head right, "you'll just hurt your head."

"Gramps!?" There he was, sitting on the counter with his legs crossed and smiling towards her. His name is Makarov Dreyar. He owned the famous tavern and he received a great reputation for it. But that wasn't the only reason the name was so well-known. Before, he moved to Magnolia to settle life here, he lived in the capital, Crocus. Over there he was a knight, Sir Dreyar, but not just any knight. He was captain's rank.

"Hello Levy." his smile only becoming bigger.

She blushed and faced her food again, "So...you noticed...?"

"Even though my eyes aren't as good as they used to be, even I can see somethings on your mind."

She didn't say anything. Her head was bent low with her hair was blocking her face. She nodded.

 _"It's because you're you!"_

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!" she slammed her hands on the counter which actually almost dropped her out of stool. Realizing what she had done she folded her hands in her lap and said a quiet sorry. Thankfully, everyone was to drunk to notice or it was already loud enough to block her yelling voice.

"So it must have been something big wasn't it" his smile eventually disappeared behind his wrinkles and mustache.

"It's-just-I want to..."

"Go on."

She breathed in and exhaled through her mouth, then once more turned towards the older man, "Gramps, you used to be a knight, a really important knight."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Yes, at one point of my youth. I don't understand how its relevant."

"You see... I was hoping..."

"Hmmm." He leaned towards her to hear her more clearly.

Then with a straight face, eyes locked-hazel brown with black onyx- "Teach me how to become one. I want to be a knight."

...

...

It was a seemingly normal spring day, soon taking bloom into a new chapter. That day is now but a memory of a distant past. A memory that can never be forgotten by our blue-haired protagonist. But that was then and this is now; eight moons had come and gone all leading up to this special day. A day that marks the start of a grand adventure that's ready to begin...

...

...

"Today's the day" a familiar yet now mature voice echoes at the door way of the Fairy Tail tavern.

The sun had yet to rise from the hills. The perfect time to leave without notice, well that's what our Levy thought. She's in, what a sensible woman would call, rags; a white long shirt with short sleeved chain mail that reached her mid thigh, on top is a gray tunic, it's all cinched in with a bulky belt. Her trousers were extremely baggy and folded up to her mid-calves. Sturdy brown boots worked as coverage for her feet. She had the look down for the clothes but her faces is sorely lacking. As much as she wanted to cut her hair Mirajane practically flipped out on her to keep it long- something about "at least keep one thing feminine." Levy found a way, although it was pain to keep. By tying her hair up in way that seemed shorter than appeared. Placing a thick head band around her forehead, over her eyebrows, helped the illusion by tying back most of her hair. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to do anything for her face. It still looked feminine so she opted to not wear any cosmetic coverage.

Her bag hung on her back, ready to place on her horse. The horse's reins was tied to a nearby post. Heading there, not even two steps out the door, a voice spoke.

"Leaving without saying goodbye I see." she knew that the jig was up at that point.

She turned to see her "family" standing there. From Mira, Erza to Lisanna and Elfman. Gramps, the one who spoke, was standing closest to her direction, "Well, that was the plan. I didn't want a big commotion to be heard. Guess that plans out the window." Levy glanced at each one of their faces, "how long were you guys waiting? You look like you didn't get any sleep."

Lisanna's soft voice was heard, "We knew you would pull something like this so..."

"One can survive one night without sleep. Besides...a Man never misses a goodbye!"Elfman boomed proudly.

"Still too early to be yelling." a yawn punctuated the sentence.

It was Erza's turn to join the conversation. Surprisingly, her voice didn't sound tired, "If you are successful in the try outs, who knows how long before we see you again..."

"Hopefully, for a long time." realizing how wrong that sounded she tried to correct herself, "wait- I mean. That's not what I meant. It's just- if I become a knight-which I hope, I won't see you for a-" she was cut short when they chuckled which made her sigh and rub the back of her neck.

Mira walked forward and hugged Levy whole. But, Levy wasn't surprised to feel the other shaking. She was crying.

"Don't worry," she whispered into her ear. Pulling back, Mira's face had streaks of tears accented with her shimmering eyes. Levy could only give a small smile, "everything will be alright. I promise."

"How can you be so sure? If you were ever caught..." her eyes were downcast, "you're like a sister to me Levy, family. I just hate the idea of you getting hurt."

"I know...buuuuttt~ when I do become a knight I'll be able to go on adventures just like I dreamed." the smile turning bigger, "and if I do get caught, they'd just have to recognize that a girl can do a man's job."

The frown on the silver hair girl had slowly turned upside down into hearty laughter, "there's no changing your mind is there."

Strands of blue hair shook around. Looking towards everyone behind Mira, she gestured her arms wide opening, "Come here you guys, I have to leave soon, so I'm taking goodbye hugs okay!" she didn't have to say another word before she was wrapped in a giant bear hug-along with some extra tears of which were of her own as well.

* * *

The color of the night blue sky had started to change with the presences of the rising sun. Luckily, she had placed her bag atop the latch of saddle. The reins all loose from where it was previously tied. Levy had swiftly adjusted her bum on the horse saddle-ironically seeing how short she was, she made it up by herself-with reins in hand now. This was the only time she was taller than the others with the exception of Elfman.

"Don't forget your training alright."

"Yes sir," she beamed down at the man, this view was not good for his neck, "and thank you for everything Gramps." tipping her head to him.

"Be proud of yourself, you've come so far since these eight moons."

"I'm surprised to even get this far, but I'll truly be satisfied if all my hard work pulls off." turning longingly to the sky. But when she does she already notices that sun was peaking through the hill tops already, "I'd better get going everyone."

"Good luck, Levy."

"Fight with man power out there."

"I will."

"Write to us okay, and don't forget to eat this time okay." Mira concluded.

"I know, I know."

Levy, with one last glance at Makarov whom looked back at her, nodded to tell her she was ready. And ready she was.

Staring straight ahead into the still darkness, she breathed in one last time before jabbing the horses sides to begin galloping. She was running away from the rising daylight, riding towards the horizon where adventure called to her. The journey to Crocus would take a week but that was only the easy part. What truly frightened her was what lied before her when she arrived at the castle.

* * *

As Levy disappeared from clear view, Erza looked down at Makarov with her arms crossed. Her face plastered with a serious expression.

"Was it alright not to mention anything."

For a few moments he did not say anything nor look up from where he saw the girl disappeared out of sight.

"She calls me Gramps but I feel as though she is my own daughter."

"..."

"Parent would put be their child's well being above their own whether that be health or happiness. Please understand. I'll support her with everything that's left within me."

"...I understand," proceeding to join his line of sight, "I'm supporting her too...I know she can do it." her facial structure softening into a determined smile.

"Mhmmm. You took the words right out of my mouth." Finally smiling greatly towards her.


End file.
